


exposure

by maybemochas



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bondage, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sexy Times, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemochas/pseuds/maybemochas
Summary: sylvain and felix have some fun switching things up aka the one where felix finally uses the word please
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 163





	exposure

**Author's Note:**

> fanwriting for my friend bees' artwork!
> 
> https://twitter.com/beesbutlewd/status/1224783743098818566?s=20

"I hate you," Felix huffed as Sylvain's hands worked at tying the final notes of his impressively thorough shibari pattern.

"No you don't." Sylvain looked at him knowingly, to which Felix only frowned and looked away with darkening cheeks.

"No… I don't," he admitted reluctantly. "I wouldn't have agreed to this if I didn't at least… tolerate you."

Sylvain laughed as he secured the final note and sat back to admire his work. "Wow, really feeling the love there, babe."

"Oh," Felix scoffed, face growing redder under Sylvain's gaze. "Shut up, you know what I mean."

"I do," Sylvain smiled against Felix's lips as he leaned down for a quick kiss before he looked over his work once more.

He'd tied Felix's arms together in front of his chest, spreading his legs apart and binding them so Felix's exposed cock and the pink vibrator in his ass were completely on display. Just. For. Sylvain.

He'd take a picture, if it wasn't for the fact that Sylvain knew without a doubt that the second he untied Felix, his boyfriend would rather use said rope to strangle him or break his phone.

“Did you have to set me up like- _hnng!”_

Sylvain looked up as if he had been caught off guard, but the upward tug on his lips betrayed the act, just as his thumb on the remote for the vibrator did. “Sorry, what was that? Didn’t catch that last bit.”

“Asshole,” Felix swore. He cut off Sylvain before he could point out the obvious, “I was _saying_ , did you have to tie me up like this?”

“Like this?" Sylvain tilted his head, mock comprehension dawning on his face. “Oh, you mean with your legs spread apart showing how much of a needy slut you are?” 

Felix sputtered, face growing a whole new shade of red as he muttered a thousand curses under his breath while Sylvain chuckled.

Curious to see what other reactions he could get out of Felix, he glanced down at the remote and started experimenting with the intensity. Glancing up at Felix on occasion to gauge his reaction as if the strangled cries bursting out of his lover's mouth weren't enough to go by.

He laughed as he lowered the intensity, watching as Felix whipped his head up to look at Sylvain with wild offense. “Not so fun when it’s you, huh?”

"You bastard," Felix grit out, only to bite down a scream as Sylvain turned the toy up to its highest setting.

The way Felix writhed against the sheets, his hardening cock exposed and slapping against his stomach with each struggling tug against his binds. Sylvain wished he had a camera.

He watched, eyes darkening with lust as he watched Felix fought between the urge to come untouched and the pride that kept him from looking at Sylvain no matter how much the precum beading at the head of his cock gave away how much of an effect this was having.

Just as it looked like Felix might come from the intense vibrations, Sylvain lowered the settings to nothing more than a teasing hum.

Felix whined as he threw his head back, mind still foggy from being so close. “ _Hnn,_ Sylvain please.”

“Damn, please, huh?" Sylvain chuckled. "As nice as it is to finally hear you say that, I think I’m gonna need a little bit more. Not sure exactly what you’re asking for… or how bad you want it.”

“Oh, cut the crap Sylvain!” Felix huffed as he tried to hide how desperate he was becoming to hump against the mattress. All the squirming did was prove how much this was all getting to him and Sylvain was loving every second of it.

“I dunno Fe, my imagination has its limits. You could be asking for a million things. It’ll take me… goddess, _hours_ to figure out what you want. I’ll just have to leave you here like this until I figure it out… _or_ … You could use your words.”

Never one to submit willingly, Felix turned his face away, clamping his mouth shut in a fit of rebellion. No matter how flushed he was, no matter how heavy his breathing had become, there was no way in hell he would give Sylvain the satisfaction.

Sylvain sighed as he tossed the remote to the side, the small device landing on a pillow as he stood, hands moving down to unbuckle his belt. “Alright then, fine.”

Felix almost gave in and turned to face Sylvain there and then. The frustration in Sylvain's voice made him worried for a moment. Maybe he’d been too stubborn afterall, ruined the whole thing. But before he could spiral too far, Sylvain’s firm hand suddenly was on his jaw, forcing him to look up.

Felix’s mouth went dry as he looked at Sylvain knelt beside him with his half-hard cock in his hand. His eyes widened as they followed the lazy motion of Sylvain pumping himself slowly, barely taking note of the firm line of Sylvain’s mouth.

“Since you’re not going to tell me what you want, I’ll take what _I_ want.” He hummed as his free hand grabbed the ropes around Felix’s wrists and pulled him up effortlessly.

Felix gasped as he was lifted up: just shy of being eye level with Sylvain. His only choice was to look up and face the damning look in Sylvain’s eyes, weak to the dark smirk on Sylvain's lips as he titled his head and asked, “Unless you have any objections?”

The staredown was one Felix refused to lose, even with the vibrator insistently weakening his resolve and the helpless position the ropes kept him locked in. Unfortunately, Sylvain seemed to be counting on this. Something Felix realized all too late, a jolt of anticipation rushing straight to his neglected cock as Sylvain shrugged.

“Suit yourself.”

Without any further warning, Sylvain tossed Felix back, guiding him so he was propped up, back to the headboard. When Felix opened his mouth to say something, Sylvain grabbed a fistful of silky raven-colored hair and pulled Felix closer, gagging him with his cock before he could get in a word.

Felix choked on a moan as Sylvain kept his face pressed against his crotch. Sylvain let his eyes flutter closed, holding Felix in place as he took a moment to lose himself in Felix's heat before he started bobbing his face back and forth on Sylvain's dick.

The sinful choked sounds of Felix gagging on Sylvain's cock as Sylvain pushed and pulled his lover's mouth on the length of his cock filled the room as Sylvain fought the urge to buck his hips against Felix's tearstained face.

When he finally pulled Felix back all the way, they were both breathless, but Felix was the more wrecked of the two by far. 

"More.."

Sylvain blinked, not sure if he heard correctly. This time his confusion wasn't an act as he tilted Felix's face up and asked between labored breaths. "What was that, love?"

Felix's voice was rough from being fucked raw;the frustrated whine as Felix nudged at Sylvain's cock with his face enough to make him come undone there and now. "I want more Sylvain. I want... to do more. I hate not being able to do anything."

Sylvain opened his mouth to respond, but it was his turn to be cut off by his own broken gasp as Felix's tongue darted out and swirled around the head of his cock. "F-Fuck, Fe." 

He hissed, fingers tangling in Felix's hair as tongue became lips sucking at his tip. Sucking was met with shallow thrusts, the whole thing far more gentle than before. Yet the submission in Felix taking more of Sylvain's length in his mouth, looking up at him through pretty eyelashes and messy bangs was far hotter in its own way.

"Look at you," Sylvain breathed, moaning as Felix popped off of his cock with a lewd smack of his lips so he could drag his tongue down the length of Sylvain's shaft before returning to blowing him properly. "So willing. You really do have a submissive side then."

Felix huffed, pulling off Sylvain's cock with flushed cheeks. "That's not it."

"Then what?" Sylvain asked, genuinely curious. As much as he wanted Felix's mouth back on his aching cock, his lover was finally using his words and he wanted to hear them all.

"I…" Felix started, face getting redder as he looked away. "I like it… when you…"

Sylvain's fingers wrapped around the base of Felix's jaw, turning his face so he couldn't look away. "When I what?" He breathed.

Felix screwed his eyes shut, winning the battle of eye contact, but losing the war as he admitted in a rush. "I like it when you fuck my face. I like sucking your cock, goddess, I fantasize about it. It's stupid and I hate it and I hate the way you get under my skin with your stupid smiles and your voice and- _mmph!"_

Sylvian's lips crashed against Felix's as he ducked down, not caring about their little charade in the moment. All he wanted was to kiss the stubborn fool he fell in love with, and with the way Felix melted against him, let Sylvain push his tongue inside his mouth, it was clear there were no complaints about the tender moment.

When Sylvain finally pulled enough to press his forehead against Felix’s they were both out of breath. Syvlain licked his lips, breaking the trail of saliva that bridged between their lips before speaking low. “You should have told me, Fe. Why bother fantasizing when you could have the real thing?”

With those words and a final peck to Felix’s forehead, Sylvain smirked as he sat up, sweeping the hair out of Felix’s eyes, “You really should use your words more often. Tell me Felix, do you want me to fuck your mouth? Make you an absolute mess, sobbing around my cock?”

Felix gasped as Sylvain reached down and brushed his thumb over one of his nipples teasingly. Everything had become so overwhelming. The vibrator in his ass, set to a setting just low enough to drive him crazy but keep him from the release he desperately needed. The ropes cutting into his skin, keeping him completely at Sylvain’s sadistic mercy. He was only human, could only handle so much.

He simply nodded, causing Sylvain to sigh as he stopped toying with Felix’s sensitive bud. “One of these days I’ll figure out how to make you tell me these things.”

Felix chuckled, looking up at Sylvain knowing _exactly_ what words would get him what he wanted. “Then maybe you should punish me. Teach me how to put my mouth to better use.”

Sylvain quirked an eyebrow at Felix, reaching back and swirling his raven locks around his hand until he had a good solid grip before he commanded, "Open."

Felix complied, dropping his jaw and letting his tongue loll out of his mouth as he watched Sylvain expectantly. Not one to let his lover down, Sylvain rested his cock on Felix's tongue, taking his length in his hand and slapping it against Felix's tongue a few times before he thrust into Felix's mouth.

Felix's startled yelp quickly became nothing more than choked gurgles as Sylvain fucked his face in earnest, building up a relentless speed as he held tightly onto Felix's hair and shoved his cock down his throat.

When Sylvain's movements became more erratic and his grasp on Felix tightened, they both knew that he was close. Sylvain opened his eyes to look down at Felix who looked up with tears running down his face and a look of acceptance. With one final thrust, Sylvain came with a groan as he pushed Felix's face completely against him and held him there as strands of cum shot down Felix's throat.

Felix gagged on Sylvain's cock, the feeling of his tip pressed firm against the back of his throat, causing a fresh round of tears to fall from his eyes. But that just made him all the more beautiful to watch as he tried to swallow down as much of Sylvain's cum as he could before Sylvain finally released him and pulled him off his cock so he could breathe.

Sylvain collapsed beside Felix and blindly felt around for the remote to the vibrator still torturing Felix's ass while Felix coughed and tried to catch his breath.

When Sylvain finally found the small device, he switched it off, immediately earning a harsh look from his lover. 

"You better not be tapping out,”He warned, voice coarse and broken.

Sylvain chuckled, still coming down from his high as he patted Felix's thigh. "I would never do that to you babe." He smiled as he pushed himself up and glanced down at just how much of a mess Felix had made himself in the time spent pleasing Sylvain.

"Although I will admit, dragging things out has its perks. And a great view… I kinda want to take this in for a second."

“Holy motherfucking Goddess," Felix cursed, frustrated beyond reason as he glared daggers at his boyfriend. This was why Sylvain never got to dom, the sadistic fucker. " _Sylvain stop fucking with me or I swear-”_

Felix’s threats were cut off with a strangled cry as Sylvain’s hand finally, _finally_ wrapped around his weeping cock and gave the first experimental pump.

"I'm kidding babe, I'm sorry." Sylvain laughed as Felix's back arched. Felix practically wailed as Sylvain spread precum over the head of his cock and trailed his fingers down his sensitive length.

"H-Holy shit, Sylvain! What the fuck!" Felix gasped, bucking against Sylvain's hand. He'd been edged before but he'd never felt so intensely just from a few touches. His cock had been positively _aching_ the entire time Sylvain had his fun, but now that his neglected member was finally being given attention, the whole damn thing had been worth it.

Sylvain watched his boyfriend's erratic movements in awe, pumping and twisting his hand around Felix's cock at varying speeds as he lifted his fingers to his mouth and began to drool over them and suck lightly. Once they were properly lubed up, his other hand slipped down to Felix's ass and his finger easily pressed into Felix's hole, giving way like it was made to be fucked.

Felix sobbed as he rolled his hips down, "S-Sylvain, I need.."

"Shh baby, it's okay. I got you." Sylvain reassured, his hand giving another slow pump to Felix's cock as he slipped another finger into his ass and began to curl them. Felix's head fell back as his eyes crossed, a shameless moan falling from his lips as Sylvain added a third finger and began to alternate between curling his fingers and pumping.

Sylvain had never seen Felix like this. So open and desperate. Such a mess, covered in sweat, tears and precum as he let Sylvain take him apart. His fingers brushed against the spot that he knew would make Felix come undone and he leaned down to press a kiss to Felix's toned abdomen as he pumped both hands faster, building Felix to a much needed climax.

"S-Sylvain, I'm— _Fuck,_ Sylvain!" 

"It's okay baby," Sylvain breathed as Felix babbled desperately. "Come for me."

Felix screamed as his body shook from the force of white hot waves of pleasure rolling over him as he orgasmed harder than he had in his entire life. He always thought the whole 'seeing white' or nearly blacking out during climax thing was just a bullshit myth, but he actually saw stars as Sylvain worked him through it.

He was so out of it by the time he started coming down from it, he didn't even register that Sylvain had begun to undo the ropes until his arms flopped gracelessly to his sides. 

"Damn Felix, that was…"

Felix's eyes drifted down, watching lazily as Sylvain untied the ropes on his legs and taking note of the various fluids painted over his stomach. Gross.

"Intense," Felix offered with a breathy laugh.

Sylvain snorted, pushing aside the loose ropes and massaging at the marked skin of Felix's legs gently. "That's one way of putting it."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the inside of Felix's thigh, "Let me take care of you?"

Felix sighed, letting his eyes slip closed as he hummed. "I suppose… Just this once, since _someone_ fucked all the energy out of me. I feel like I just got out of a training session."

Sylvain laughed as he pushed himself off the bed and walked around so he could scoop Felix up. "Well then I guess I didn't do as well as I thought! That's like, a typical Thursday night for you."

Felix cracked an eye open and he wrapped his arms around Sylvain's shoulders and let his boyfriend carry him off to their bathroom. "Guess that just means we should add this to the routine."

Sylvain nearly tripped, letting out a nervous chuckle that became a full on laugh as Felix smiled tiredly at him. 

"Whatever you want babe," Sylvain said as he pressed a kiss to Felix's forehead. "I'll always make time for you."


End file.
